memory_alphafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Tim Russ
| geboorteplaats = Washington, DC, V.S. | imdb = nm0750913 |}} Timothy Darrell Russ, beter bekend als Tim Russ, geboren op 22 juni , speelde diverse verschillende karakters in Star Trek televisieseries en films, hij is echter het bekendst van zijn rol als luitenant commandant Tuvok in Star Trek: Voyager. Hij heeft ook de Voyager aflevering "Living Witness" geregisseerd. Samen met Jonathan Frakes is hij één van de weinige Star Trek acteurs die op het scherm met vier van de vijf Trek kapiteins heeft opgetreden. Zijn favoriete film is en zijn favoriete acteur is William Marshall, die in de Star Trek: The Original Series aflevering "The Ultimate Computer" dokter Richard Daystrom speelde. Vroege carrière Russ bracht zijn jeugd door op verschillende plaatsen aangezien zijn vader een officer was in de Amerikaanse Luchtmacht. Hij zat op school in Turkije, kreeg een diploma op de Rome University in New York stad en verdiende een graad in theater op de St. Edward's Universiteit in Texas. Hij studeerde verder in de theaterrichting op de State University in Illinois. Hij begon zijn acteercarrière in in afleveringen van The Twilight Zone en Hunter (met Bruce Davison, Gary Graham en Tony Plana). Het jaar daarop speelde hij in zijn eerste film, het muziekdrama Crossroads. Nog een jaar later speelde hij met Virginia Madsen in de romantische film Fire with Fire. In deed hij auditie voor de rol van Geordi La Forge in Star Trek: The Next Generation, maar deze rol ging naar LeVar Burton. Hij won echter wel een rol in de serie The Highwayman in hetzelfde jaar, maar deze serie werd echter al na negen afleveringen stopgezet. In de tussentijd had Russ gastoptredens in diverse televisierseries als Hill Street Blues (met Anne Haney en James B. Sikking), Jake and the Fatman (met toekomstig Voyager acteur Dwight Schultz), Beauty and the Beast (met Ron Perlman en Warren Munson) en Alien Nation (met Gary Graham en Eric Pierpoint). Andere rollen die hij in deze jaren had waren onder meer in Death Wish 4: The Crackdown ( ) de sci-fi/horror film Pulse ( , met Cliff deYoung) en Bird ( , met Bill Cobbs, Hamilton Camp en Tony Todd). Eveneens in speelde hij met James Sloyan en Leigh Taylor-Young in de televisiefilm Who Gets the Friends?. Hij was ook één van de Star Trek acteurs die in de special Roots: The Gift speelden. Anderen waren onder meer Avery Brooks, LeVar Burton en toekomstig Voyager collega Kate Mulgrew. De jaren '90 In het begin van de jaren '90 speelde hij in diverse televisiefilms als The Heroes of Desert Storm (met Glenn Morshower), Journey to the Center of the Earth (met F. Murray Abraham en Carel Struycken) en Bitter Vengeance (met Virginia Madsen en Bruce Greenwood); films waren onder meer Eve of Destruction, Mr. Saturday Night en Dead Connection en hij had gastoptredens in de series The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air (met Kenneth Tigar), Cop Rock (met Ronny Cox), Tequila and Bonetti (met Charles Rocket), Melrose Place (met Casey Biggs) en seaQuest DSV. In kreeg hij zijn eerste Star Trek rol als Devor in de Star Trek: The Next Generation aflevering "Starship Mine". In hetzelfde jaar zou hij ook T'Kar spelen in de Star Trek: Deep Space Nine aflevering "Invasive Procedures". Deze rollen en zijn optreden in zouden hem de rol van Tuvok bezorgen in Star Trek: Voyager, dat in januari voor het eerst uitgezonden werd. Hij zou deze rol de komende zeven jaar spelen. Alhoewel Voyager het meeste van zijn tijd vereiste had hij nog tijd om in de onafhankelijke film East of Hope Street te schrijven en te regisseren. Na Voyager Na het einde van Voyager in heeft Russ zich vooral toegelegd op het regisseren en zijn zangcarrière. In bracht hij zijn tweede album uit, waarvan één nummer op de Voyager Seizoen 2 DVD's te vinden is. In regisseerde Russ de korte film Roddenberry on Patrol, een komische kijk op Gene Roddenberry's visie op het maken van Star Trek. In deze film speelden ook Leonard Nimoy, Nichelle Nichols, Walter Koenig, George Takei, Robert Beltran, Ethan Phillips, Robert Picardo en Russ zelf mee. In speelde hij in een aflevering van ER, samen met Mädchen Amick en Leland Orser. Een jaar later speelde hij met Star Trek: Enterprise acteur Connor Trinneer in een aflevering van NCIS. Ook had hij rollen in de films The Cabinet of Dr. Caligari ( , met Richard Herd en Time Winters) en The OH in Ohio ( ). Ook had hij een terugkerende rol in de kortlopende serie Twenty Good Years en de soap General Hospital. Recentelijk heeft hij rollen gehad in Without a Trace (met Enrique Murciano) en een aflevering van Hannah Montana. Russ regisseerde en speelde ook in de, alleen op internet uitgebrachte, fanserie Star Trek: Of Gods and Men, waarin ook een groot aantal bekende Star Trek acteurs meespeelden; Nichelle Nichols, Walter Koenig, Grace Lee Whitney, Alan Ruck, Garrett Wang, Chase Masterson, J.G. Hertzler, Gary Graham en Crystal Allen. In de vierde Die Hard film, Live Free or Die Hard speelde Russ een kleine rol. Op dit moment heeft hij een rol in de komische serie Samantha Who?, die geproduceerd en af en toe ook geregisseerd word door Voyager collega Robert Duncan McNeill. Hij heeft ook een rol in de Nickelodeon serie iCarly. Geregisseerde afleveringen *''Star Trek: Voyager: **"Living Witness" Optredens Afbeelding:Devor.jpg|Devor (TNG: "Starship Mine") Afbeelding:Tkar.jpg|T'Kar (DS9: "Invasive Procedures") Afbeelding:Enterprise b lieutenant.jpg|[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B) personeel#Lieutenant|USS ''Enterprise-B luitenant]] ( ) Afbeelding:Tuvok (mirror).jpg|Tuvok (spiegel) (DS9: "Through the Looking Glass") Afbeelding:Tuvok french resistance.jpg.jpg|Tuvok als een lid van het Franse verzet (VOY: "The Killing Game, Deel I") Afbeelding:Evil tuvok.jpg|Tuvok als een hologram in The Voyager Encounter (VOY: "Living Witness") Afbeelding:TuvokBorg.jpg|Tuvok als een Borg (VOY: "Unimatrix Zero, Deel II") Afbeelding:Tulak.jpg|Tulak (VOY: "Author, Author") Russ, Tim Russ, Tim Russ, Tim Russ, Tim Russ, Tim Russ, Tim de:Tim Russ en:Tim Russ es:Tim Russ fr:Tim Russ pl:Tim Russ